Around the World in 80 Days
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When orphanage runner, Peter Parker, is tasked by Norman Osborn to go around the world in 80 Days to accept an inheritance, he takes his friend Ben Reilly to go on this wondrous adventure.
1. The Will

Just another little something I liked.

Courtesy of your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Fan.

Disclaimer: Around the World in 80 Days belongs to Walt Disney, and Spectacular Spider-Man belongs to Sony and Disney, and the characters from that and any other Marvel character I use belongs to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Around the World in 80 Days**

Chapter One: The Will

Over a century ago, before the Wright brothers made the first airplane, the world was a much bigger place, especially for a little guy named Peter Parker.

Peter Parker was the caretaker of the local orphanage in Queens. He was a young man with untidy brown hair with brown eyes. He was fond of caring for orphans as his own parents died in a car crash when he was still quite young.

Peter worked with only two other people, Gwen Stacy, who helped care for the infants and toddlers, and his cousin Ben Reilly, who helped with the bills. Peter was a kind man, encouraging the children in the fields they're interested in.

However, despite his steadfast efforts, the orphanage was in deep financial trouble. One day, Peter came home to a pile of bills on his desk and more across the floor as Ben was there.

"Hey Pete." Ben said. "What's wrong?"

"All these bills." Peter groaned. "How are we ever going to pay them?"

"Hey look at this." Ben said as he opened a letter. "Dear Mr. Parker, you have inherited a fortune."

"What?!" Peter called out. "Let me see that!"

Peter grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

"To claim your inheritance, your presence is requested at the reform club at precisely six o'clock. Yours, Norman Osborn."

Peter looked at the clock, and it was already six fifteen.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Peter called out as he rushed off.

()()()()()

At the reform club, Peter met up with the leaders, Norman Osborn, Emma Frost, and Tony Stark. Emma and Tony looked at Peter kindly; however, Osborn just frowned at him.

"You're late." Osborn said plainly.

"I'm so sorry." Peter said. "Do I still get my money?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Osborn said with a chuckle. "For as the executor of your uncle's will, it is my responsibility to follow out his instructions and bequeath to you his fortune."

"Alright!" Peter called out. "The orphanage is saved!"

"Yes," Osborn said. "But only if I deem you to be a trustworthy, hard working, and punctual member of society."

"Well," Peter began. "Everyone who's met me can tell you that I'm trustworthy, and my cousin Ben and I have been working real hard down at that orphanage."

"And how about being punctual?" Osborn said meaningfully.

"Oh, like not being late." Peter said nervously.

"Yes, and arriving on time for these kind of occasions." Osborn said with a smirk.

"Oh, for once don't be such a scrooge Osborn and give the lad his money." Emma said exasperated.

"Yeah," Tony added. "He's a nice kid."

"I'll gladly give Mr. Parker his money." Osborn said. "As soon as he passes a test to prove his punctuality."

"Okay." Peter said nervously. "What kind of a test?"

"How about going around the world in eighty days?" Osborn said as he spun a globe.

"Around the world in eighty days?!" Peter called out.

"But he'd have to make every train." Emma pointed out.

"And every ship." Tony added.

"And never be late." Osborn finished.

"Not even once." Peter gulped.

"It's the perfect test." Osborn stated plainly. "You can leave today October 1st, meaning you're due back here on the 19th of December at six thirty. Have a nice trip, Mr. Parker."

()()()()()

As Osborn led Peter out of the office, he sat back down at the table.

"So, if Peter doesn't make it, what happens to the money?" Tony asked as he took a drink of red wine.

"If Mr. Parker fails to pass the test, his entire inheritance reverts to the executor." Osborn said plainly.

"Why Osborn, that's you!" Emma pointed out.

"Exactly." Osborn said with a smirk.

"You old Goblin." Emma muttered.

()()()()()

Peter arrived at the orphanage and bumped into Ben.

"Ben, put down those bills!" Peter called out. "We're going around the world in eighty days!"

"You mean we're going in eighty days or for eighty days?" Ben asked.

"For eighty days." Peter said.

"To the docks!" Ben called out, and they rushed out, leaving Gwen in charge of the orphanage.

"They are so getting the look when they come back." Gwen muttered to herself as Jimmy Howlett was doodling on the walls. "Jimmy, no!"

()()()()()

The two went by boat from New York to London and then to Paris where they caught a train, barely. After that, they made their way to Brendisi, Italy, marking the first week of their journey. From there, they crossed the Arabian Sea to Egypt and then crossed the Arabian Sea to Bombay, India. Everything was going perfect until they reached a cliff where the train tracks were wrecked.

"Oh crud." Peter sighed. "There's no way I can make it now."

"Oh yes there is." Ben said as he arrived on an elephant. "We can just take this pachyderm."

()()()()()

Traveling by elephant, they made their way across India until they came across a small village. They were banging on their drums in a specific manner.

"What's going on?" Ben whispered to Peter.

"Looks like a wedding." Peter said from a primitive alter and what was obviously a holy man standing near the chief. "Let's keep moving. We're losing time."

Before they could leave however, the bride came out. She was a girl of Peter's age dressed in a long purple dress and veil. She had beautiful red hair and bright green eyes.

"Peter?" Ben asked as Peter was still staring at the girl.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Peter sighed.

"Oh… No." Ben sighed.

The girl was dragged up to the chief as she starred at him angrily.

"I won't go through with this!" The girl shouted as she pulled off her veil. "I don't want to marry you!"

"Aw, what a shame." Ben said. "A beautiful girl forced to marry. Oh well, let's head out."

"No!" Peter called out. "We've gotta save her!"

"Save her?!" Ben called out in alarm as there was no response. "I said, save her?! … Peter?"

()()()()()

Peter had snuck into the village and approached the girl.

"Hey." Peter whispered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Peter Parker." Peter said. "I'm a friend. Follow me."

Peter pulled Mary Jane off as they tried to sneak away when the natives caught them.

"Well… Crud." Peter groaned as Ben rushed in with the elephant, scattering the natives. The two got on and rode off.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said. "My name's Mary Jane Watson."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said as they smiled nervously at each other.

"So where are we going?" Mary Jane asked.

"Around the world in 80- I mean, fifty-two days." Peter said with a smile.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Osborn starred angrily at a newspaper stating that Peter Parker had made it to Bombay.

"Did you hear, Osborn?" Tony said with a smirk. "The kid's reached Bombay."

"Looks like you'll be handing over that inheritance after all." Emma said with a smile.

"Not necessarily." Osborn countered. "Because I'm going to make sure that Peter Parker's eighty days are numbered."

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like the gang's in trouble?! Don't miss the exciting conclusion!


	2. The Final Leg

Chapter Two: The Final Leg

Peter Parker, with Ben and Mary Jane, continued their trip around the world by crossing mainland China. During their voyage from China to Japan, Peter found himself thinking less and less about the money and more and more about Mary Jane. To make it across Japan, the trio relied on rickshaws, with Ben pulling for the majority of the time. The final leg from Hawaii to New York would take nine days by a steam ship, utilizing the Panama Canal. They'd arrive in the early morning of Sunday, December 19, just in time, unless they had a run in with a very greedy goblin.

You see, Osborn had taken a boat to New York, just to ride back on the same boat Peter and his friends would be using, and he wasn't planning on being friendly.

()()()()()

Peter was talking to Mary Jane that night.

"You're gonna love New York." Peter said with a smile. "Once I pay off all the bills for the orphanage, I'll show you the best time, money can buy! We'll have a dinner; take in a show. Maybe we'll even go dancing."

"It sounds romantic." Mary Jane said with a smile.

"It will be." Peter said as they leaned close to each other when Ben popped up.

"It's terrible!" Ben cried. "Awful! ... Am I interrupting?"

"Yes, but what's so bad, Ben?" Peter said with a sigh.

"The coal!" Ben called out. "Somebody dumped all the coal off the boat!"

()()()()()

That person was Osborn, he chuckled wickedly as he rowed back to shore on a life boat. That money was all his now.

()()()()()

"DARN IT!" Peter shouted as he punched the boat.

"Now we'll never make it." Ben sighed.

"We've gotta!" Peter said. "We've come too far to just give up now! We just need to think of something else we can use as fuel."

"Well the only thing I can think of to burn is wood, but where can we find wood in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? … Never mind."

The three then got to work at once, burning ever loose piece of wood they could find.

()()()()()

The next morning, Peter could see the shore line from a telescope.

"We're gonna make it!" Ben called out.

()()()()()

It took an extra day to New York thanks to less and less loose wood becoming available. They were a whole day late. When they came home, they looked so dejected that Gwen didn't even bother being angry at them for leaving her there.

"We didn't make it." Ben sighed as he sat down.

Peter then walked up and gave Mary Jane all the money he had, five dollars and seventy-three cents.

" Here." Peter said dejectedly. "This'll get you, at least dinner and a show, but you'll just have to go without me. Ben, Gwen, I'm afraid the orphanage can't afford to keep you around."

"It can if we're volunteering…" Gwen said plainly.

"Right." Ben said. "We're friends, Pete, and that doesn't cost a thing."

"And I like you for you, not your money." Mary Jane said as she gave Peter the money back.

"Thanks guys." Peter sighed.

They then heard bells ringing.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"The church bells." Gwen said. "It is Sunday, you know."

"Sunday?" Peter asked. "But… Of course! We gained a day when we crossed the Pacific! There's still time!"

Peter rushed off as the three smiled.

()()()()()

At the Reform Club, Osborn looked at his watch with a smirk.

"Looks like he's not going to make it." Osborn said unable to hide the smile.

"He's not late yet, Osborn." Emma pointed out.

"Right." Tony agreed. "The kid's still got a shot."

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

Just then, Peter burst in and stood next to the globe.

"Around the world in eighty days!" Peter called out with a smile as Emma and Tony congratulated him and shook his hands while Osborn could only close his watch, agitated.

()()()()()

So Peter got the inheritance and used it to pay off the bills. He married Mary Jane, and the two of them Ben, Gwen, and the rest of the orphanage lived happily ever after.

"Jimmy, how many times do I have to tell you to stop drawing on the walls?!" Gwen shouted as the rest had a good chuckle.

* * *

Well that was fun.


End file.
